


Miles From Nowhere

by ayeshamb



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Hollywood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeshamb/pseuds/ayeshamb
Summary: Helloooo, I decided to write a fanfic about Jake G because I don't think internet has enough. I'm not satisfied with the result but I'm quite sure it'll get better later. Thank you!





	

I slowly opened my eyes and it took a few seconds before I adjusted to the brightness of the room. A room that did not feel like home.

Some time around 11 o'clock, I got up to take a shower but when I was on my feet, the pain almost knocked down because I forgot about my bruised ankle. A bruised ankle was the first gift I received right after I moved to Los Angeles. You could call this the punishment of not wanting anyone from the transport company to help you. So I dropped a big box full of ceramics and vases and then I fell down with it. What a great way to start your new life in your new house.

After I took a shower and got dressed up, I went straight to the kitchen to check what I had in fridge for breakfast. I let out a sigh of stress because I had nothing I could serve for my friend who was gonna be at my place at 12. While I was still staring at the fridge, I heard the front doorbell ring. Jumping lightly and quickly, I made it to door. 

“Hello gorgeous!” Maggie said with a smile on her face as she came closer and kissed me on the cheek before coming in. And that was when I saw who was behind her with a bouquet of peonies. 

Big hair, big blue eyes and the beard. He didn’t age since the last time I saw him but he changed a lot. No lies.

Jake came in slowly. “Welcome, Lykke. You’re gonna love it in LA.” I responded with a smile and hit him on the shoulder before I closed the door and followed them to the living room. 

“Mag, you didn’t tell me you were bringing Jake,” I said.

“Oh, you know I had stuffs to do and I don’t have a car in here so we were together and I asked him if he’d like to come and-” Jake interrupted Maggie.

“She actually begged me but whatever.” He pointed at his sister and raised his eyebrows. 

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t come to see me if it wasn’t for Maggie,” I clapped with a fake smile on my face. “I'm offended.”

If he didn’t want to come, then he should’ve not come.

Maggie got up and sat next to me. “He is just kidding,” she put her arm around me and put her head on my shoulder. “Have you guys seen each other since the time you went on a date?” she asked.

Jake cleared his throat. “Umm, nope. That was one weird situation but no. It’s been like 5 years or what?”

Yeah, that damn date. Weirdest date ever. I mean it wasn’t awful or something but I still think about it and the rest is just a huge mess. We’ll get to there later.

“Yes, I haven’t seen you since that night,” I said quickly with a short response and got up from my seat. “You guys, I have nothing in the fridge so we could go out for breakfast if it’s okay for you.”

“Sweetheart I brought something because I know you hurt your ankle and thought maybe you didn’t have time to do shopping. So if you let me, I can make my pancakes and more,” Maggie said.

I gave her a big hug. “You’re my savior, Mag. I missed your pancakes so bad!”

“You didn’t make pancakes for me since you came from New York.” He said to Maggie and faced me after. “I think she’d switch me with you anytime if she could.”

“It’s because I visit her more than her own brother does.” I winked at him.

“Now you’re here, I’ll remind you that.” He winked back.

Maggie took the shopping bags to the kitchen and left us alone in the living room. I could go and help her but I knew she loved being alone while cooking because she didn’t like being told what to do, how to do things.

We sat together in silence for some time.

“Did you like the peonies?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yes, they are so pretty. Thank you.”

“Your house looks good,” he continued.

I smiled. “I still prefer apartments but yeah it’s not so bad.”

“How come I never saw you the past few years? I knew you were still seeing Maggie but-”

I saw him scratching his beard as he was talking. I bet he didn’t shave his beard for weeks. He looked good that way, not gonna lie. “I was still living in Brooklyn but had to go abroad for shootings and stuffs, that’s why.” I explained.

“That explains a lot,” he mumbled.

I couldn’t help but made a blunder. “I don’t know what does it explain, you could come and find out yourself.”

“What? What did you just say?” He glanced at me with a sour expression.

I pulled my long red hair into a ponytail, the back of my neck already damp with sweat because of the tension between us.

“I say you could ask me or call me if you really wanted to know about my life,” I didn’t hesitate but said what I wanted to say. No way back, Lykke. You go!

He walked up to me and put both his hands on the sides of my chair. Oh my… “Nice try,” he said. “but not acceptable.” He made eye contact, and his eyes were even wider than normal. This is not good, this is not okay. 

Annoyed and confused with all that happened seconds ago, I planted both my hands on his arm to push him away. My heart was racing, but I forced myself to look him in the eye. Nothing special is happening here, no need to act weird.

“You think being confusing and mysterious like that make girls curious, don’t you?” I asked with a derisive and self- confident smile. “I mean do not underestimate us, Jake.” I winked.

I know. I just know that we both don’t know what is actually happening. There’s no good explanation. I mean isn’t it normal when we are talking about a relationship that never started? But clearly we both play it cool like we know the whole situation and act like one of us is right and other one just babbles.

Surprisingly, he took a quick step back with his hands on his jean’s pockets. “Nope, you just made that up but you know what I’ll prove you I’m not playing.” 

I wrinkled my nose. “You said you were going to call. I did something I should’ve not done so you never called and I knew it was all about that stupid act of mine.” Great. I raised my voice unintentionally.

Jake stared at me, too shocked to speak. “No, that’s not true. What you did made me want to come and see you in the morning instead of calling,” he said in a serious way. “I saw you kissing someone so I just didn’t call you again. At least that’s how I remember.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at what my sweet ears just heard and that made him angry, I guess.

“I’m ninety-nine percent sure I have kissed just two guys that year. I don’t know if I should say that but unfortunately you were one of them and the other one was my gay best friend Scott.” I put my hand on my mouth to stop myself from laughing at this whole messed up thing and his shocked face.

He rolled up his sleeve without speaking and he waited a while till he felt like saying something. “This is unbelievable.”

“Oh and between you and me, that year was a disaster with boys thanks to you for making me feel like something was wrong with my kissing skills.” I whispered like someone could hear us and then giggled after so he could understand I don’t give a damn about our dead dating attempt.

While we were still standing in my living room, a shout rang out from the kitchen. “Breakfast is almost ready, come and help me you two!”

He thrust out his hand to me, “Are we good now?” he asked with a innocent, beautiful smile.

I thrust out my hand to shake his hand. “We are good.”

After spending 3 hours eating and chatting all together, it was time for Maggie and Jake to leave. I felt kinda sad as they were walking towards to door because I knew it was gonna be boring and lonely in this huge house. 

“You should come to my parent’s for dinner before I get back to New York.” Maggie said and put her arms around my neck to give me a warm, strong hug.

“That would be great. I missed Ramona and Gloria so I can spend some time with your pretty girls.” 

“Aww, they missed you too sweetheart.”

Jake leaned forward to give me a quick hug. “I’ll see you around.”

“I bet you will,” I winked and waved them goodbye as they got in their car and drove away.


End file.
